


【茜言万雨｜衍生】杀手皇后

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [21]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 茜雨衍生
Genre: ABO世界观 双A设定, F/F, dirty talk很耻 注意避雷, 口交/乳交/颜射有 注意避雷, 大写的OOC, 纯粹PWP请注意避雷, 许涟top李若兰bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: * 注意避雷：女性Alpha拥有两种生殖器官，两种生殖器官都能发挥作用，但是很少发情，并且生育率最低，是最阳刚的女性性别。
Relationships: 许涟/李若兰
Series: 玻璃飛船 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 3





	【茜言万雨｜衍生】杀手皇后

**Author's Note:**

> * 注意避雷：女性Alpha拥有两种生殖器官，两种生殖器官都能发挥作用，但是很少发情，并且生育率最低，是最阳刚的女性性别。

每个人都看得出来，许涟最近心情不好。

大家知道的是，她那个聪明能干的妹妹，这两天又跟她闹脾气了。大家不知道的是，许涟的妹妹不仅仅是因为公司的事跟她起了争执，她们还因为一个女人吵了架。

“这么多年来，什么都是归你，养个宠物也要你允许了我才能摸。姐，我现在就跟你要这么一个礼物，你不会还那么狠心吧？不过也无所谓了，不管你答不答应，人我已经带走了，你说什么我也不会回去的。你也别来找，找了也不会让你见她。别跟我发神经，反正你还会找下一个，这一个之前又不是没别人，不是吗？你又不是真的在乎她们。公司那些东西我不要了，你自己留着吧，比我有能耐的人多了去了，我就不跟人抢你身边那个位置了，累得慌。祝好。”

许涟盯那条信息盯了快十分钟。她气得想把办公桌上的东西全摔了，但又觉得根本不值得。她不知道自己是气这个不争气的妹妹，还是气她把自己心爱的玩物偷走了。许涟不知道她是怎么做到的，她觉得她多半是在自己眼皮子底下偷偷摸摸了很久，一直连哄带骗，才把小猫咪的心给说动了。

可还没想好要怎么发泄一下，许涟就被敲门声打断了思绪。小秘书抱着文件，探了个头，轻声细语地说：“老板，兰总找您。”

“哪个……李若兰啊？”

“嗯啊，是的。”

“嗯？什么风把这女人吹来了？她在哪儿？”

“电话，”小秘书指了指许涟桌上的电话，“没来，说电话上跟您约。”许涟点了点头，挥挥手让小秘书出去了。她犹豫了一下，还是把电话拿了起来。

全程几乎都是李若兰在说，许涟就负责“嗯”了几声，然后记下了一个地址。

挂掉电话时，许涟已经把自家妹妹的事给忘了。

她没想到李若兰还会联系她。几年前，许涟跟这个女人在一次宴会上认识，当时许涟还没有坐到现在这个位置，做事还得看人眼色，李若兰跟她虽然差不离，可却步步都走在她前面。两个人都久闻对方大名，但一直没见过。而那日一见面，许涟便知道为什么这女人比她有能耐了。

李若兰散着迷人的信息素味，许涟感觉自己这辈子从没闻过这么好闻的Omega，她甚至觉得李若兰香得像做了手脚。

没想到还真是。

她当年差点就和李若兰上床了，两个人那会儿正站在床前接吻，许涟顺手把李若兰后颈上的腺体贴一撕，当场就傻眼了——这女人哪有什么腺体，腺体贴下面就是一块被胶布粘红了的皮肤而已。

李若兰嗔怪似的推许涟一把，自顾自在床上坐下了。她翘着腿，脚尖点上许涟腿间硬着的那处：“涟总这儿这么硬啊？要不涟总先帮我摸摸，我也难受得很呢。”许涟一下就反应过来，她退了半步，瞪着笑眯眯的李若兰质问道：“你就是这么骗其他人的？”

“这怎么能说是骗啊？我乐意扮O不行吗，我就有这癖好，我碍着谁啦？”那女人狐狸一样，眯着眼看她，脚尖一挑一挑的，许涟几乎要觉得那就是她的狐狸尾巴。

“怎么，不想跟我睡了？过来摸摸看嘛，万一你会喜欢呢？我技术很好的，说不定睡一次你就离不开我了。”

许涟没答话，回头拎了外套就走了。

那时候的许涟还没那么世故，心里还是有些单纯想法在的。她以为李若兰是Omega，以为李若兰对自己动了感情。她没想到她在性别方面都在骗自己。

人们都以为李若兰是个风情万种的Omega，传闻说她从不跟人上床，越是这样，Alpha们越对她感兴趣。至于她是怎么把那些Alpha玩弄于鼓掌之间的，许涟就不清楚了。反正她可不想出卖自己的身体，然后从李若兰那儿得到好处——她是个Alpha啊，骨子里的傲气不允许她做这种可耻的事。如果她要玩，她会选一个合自己胃口的Omega，当作玩物养在家里。她的首选，不是去跟同性找乐子。

可许涟还是会梦到李若兰。她不知道李若兰用的是什么味道的Omega信息素喷剂，也不知道李若兰本身是什么味道，但她还是会梦到她。就连她选的Omega，都和李若兰有相似的眉眼。

许涟知道这阵子李若兰的生意出了点问题。她们分道扬镳之后，李若兰在商场上也毫不留情，对许涟使过手段，下过绊子，许涟恨得牙痒痒，却没怎么反击，全部自认倒霉了。

她不知道这女人现在又动了什么心思，居然要约自己见面。

赴约那天，许涟两手空空，连包都没拿。进了餐厅，看见只有李若兰一个人，许涟就笑了，隔着老远就对着李若兰的背影说：“兰总破费了，换个小酒楼要个雅间就是了，干嘛把整个餐厅都包了啊？我又不是什么贵客。”

李若兰撩了撩她蓬松的长卷发，慢悠悠转过头来，也不起身，就坐在那儿冲她笑：“怎么不是呀？涟总当然是贵客，这些年处处都照顾着我。涟总不说，可我心里都记着呢。”

许涟在心里翻了个白眼，面儿上依旧笑得灿烂，她在李若兰身边坐下：“兰总找我什么事？最近我真挺忙的，要说什么直说就好，也别拐弯抹角了。”

“这不是，城西有个项目嘛，”李若兰倒也不含糊，把文件递到许涟跟前，“您看怎么样？咱们五五分。”

许涟看都没看，笑着答：“三七分。”

李若兰凑过去，人造信息素的味道涌向许涟。她笑得很甜：“哎，要不四六？涟总照顾我这么久，也不介意再帮一回忙吧？”许涟答非所问，伸手去摸李若兰的后颈：“这么久过去了，你还一身Omega味儿呢？这招还骗得着人吗？”

“骗不骗得着，”李若兰又靠近几寸，涂成浓艳红色的唇狎昵地贴在许涟耳际，“涟总说了算呀。”

许涟在心里骂，操，也不知道睡了多少个Omega才能演这么像，真他妈会装。

“行啊，”许涟站起身，“也不浪费钱了。都是敞亮人，那回我那儿去吧。”

去之前，许涟不是没想过会到床上去。原本她是不想的，因为她真的对Alpha没什么兴趣，她把时不时会梦到李若兰这件事，归结于Alpha与生俱来的征服欲作祟。她许涟没凭本事睡到，所以才总念念不忘，跟李若兰的性别没关系。

李若兰这个人，爱使的那些骗术也算不上多高明，但她漂亮得让Alpha都走不动道，所以上钩的人不在少数。长此以往，她就有些自得了，狐狸尾巴都懒得掩着，这段时间吃了些苦头，却也不晓得认栽，只觉得是运气不好。

许涟知道李若兰的心性。她想着，这段时间，自家叛逆的妹妹把自己的玩物拐走了，正愁地下室没人可锁呢，现在李若兰送上门来，她可不会让她好过。

地下室那间屋子已经打扫干净，许涟没有遮掩的意思，床对面的柜子里依然摆着各种玩具，床头柜上也是应有尽有。李若兰进门就贴上去吻许涟，许涟含她耳垂的时候，她才注意到那个放满玩具的柜子。

“涟总这么有情趣啊？”又一次接吻的间隙，李若兰笑着问道。许涟知道她在说什么，于是头都没回，敷衍着“嗯”了一声，就开始解李若兰的扣子。

两个人边亲边剥对方的衣服，没几下，衣服就都散落在地毯上。情欲烧得人头脑发昏，两个人身上的信息素味道也掩盖不住了。同是Alpha，按理说闻着该觉得对方恶心了，可偏偏两个人都是不看性别的主儿，当下只想睡人，根本不在乎对方是不是个带把的，不在乎自己生理性抗拒同性的味道。

许涟把李若兰推到床上，然后跪了下来，伏在她腿间给她舔。湿热的软舌在顶部打转，温暖的手指也贴过来上下抚弄。李若兰一下就硬了，她满脑子都是许涟几年前那个样子。那时许涟还满身少年气，一身的棱角，下面硬得要死了也是说不睡就不睡，可以头都不回拔腿就走。李若兰看着那不屈的劲儿就喜欢得要死，想睡得要死，可是许涟拒绝，她也没辙。她知道许涟不是介意自己的性别，她只是介意自己骗了她。

当初没上成的那个直性子Alpha，现在正跪在她腿间，李若兰觉得自己以后肯定是想到这事都能笑出来。她揉着许涟柔软的头发，摁着她的后脑，叫她再往深里吃。她顶得太深，许涟给她搞得眼睛都红了。又含了两下，许涟终于是有点不乐意了，把李若兰的手推走，站了起来，同时把一条腿挤进她腿间。

“兰总爽了？那来睡我啊，当年没睡成，很不甘心吧？”许涟两手撑在李若兰身侧，往前倾着，要李若兰往后躺。李若兰躺在那儿看许涟，她刚给她口完，唇上湿漉漉、亮晶晶的，看着就很色情。李若兰握上她的腰，笑着撩拨她：“这么多年了都，现在回心转意了？要是早知道你这么想被我干，我早几年就该联系你的。”

许涟“嗯”了一声，跪在床上，俯下去亲李若兰挺翘的乳尖，把她白皙的胸口都蹭得湿润，覆了一层水似的。李若兰已经没心情让她在这磨蹭着做前戏，摸到她的臀，就想要她坐上来。许涟直起腰来，往后躲了躲：“兰总当我是Omega呢？我又挤不出水来，干着做，不得把我疼死？”

“那你……润滑剂有吗？”

许涟朝床头努努嘴：“那不就是？”

李若兰侧过身子，仰着脖子往床头看，看见那儿堆满了各种玩具。她从那堆东西里看到一瓶像是润滑剂的玩意，刚准备伸手去够，就感觉自己被揽住了腰。

许涟一把就将她翻了过去。李若兰吓得尖叫了一声，声调都变了：“你想干嘛许涟？！”她边说边挣扎，可是许涟把她摁得死死的，接着她感觉到一根又热又硬的东西拍在自己屁股上。

“能干嘛？干你，”许涟的声音听起来很冷，“你是来求我的，求我还想睡我？天底下哪有这种好事？以前那些事我不跟你计较，但李若兰你记住，现在整个申城是我和城北那位唐总在夺食，你们这些野猫野狗想分一杯羹就只能抢我们吃剩下的，懂吗？”

许涟边说着，边拿了床头的一副手铐，把李若兰的左手锁在了床头。把人锁好了，许涟又一巴掌扇在身下人挺翘的臀上，响亮的声音混着李若兰吃痛的叫声回响在屋内。移开手，看到自己拍出了一个鲜明的掌印，许涟满意地笑了。

李若兰认栽了。

许涟捞了床头的润滑剂过来，倒在手上也不准备捂热，就那么凉着往李若兰身下抹，李若兰“嘶”了一声，颤着腿求她：“我没跟Alpha……许涟，这些年我是骗过不少Alpha，可他们没有一个进得了我的房间，当年你是唯一一个……我从没真想过要害你，现在我也是来跟你求合作，你要这样，我……”

“要被干了打感情牌？你挺可爱的。”许涟打断了她，然后俯下身，凑到她耳边：“紧张了？兰总也有紧张的时候，多新鲜啊。放心吧，我会轻点儿的，又不是要把你怎么了，就做个爱，能怎么你啊？疼就跟我说，嗯？乖一点，这样你我都能爽到。”

李若兰没声了，她确实是没办法了。她现在的确没资格对许涟颐指气使，以前就没有，现在更没有。许涟想玩她，她只能受着。

虽然没把润滑剂捂热，但许涟还算有点良心，记得先给李若兰扩张，温热的手指抹了冰凉的液体，然后往Alpha干涩的穴口送。许涟的指尖刺进去时，李若兰哼哼了一声，整根手指没入时，李若兰扭着腰开始努力适应着异物入侵的感觉。

“你没被Alpha睡过？”看李若兰跟要上刑场似的，许涟暂时停了手上的动作。

李若兰点头：“都跟你说了我没跟Alpha上过床，你还不信？我这都死到临头了……人之将死，其言……唔呃，轻点儿。”

“这样啊，那我赚大发了。”许涟笑了，低下去吻李若兰线条优美的脊骨。下面的手指顺势加了一根，指尖一进去，软热的甬道就裹上来吮吻，许涟呼了一口气，开始加快抽送速度。

对女性Alpha们来说，这条柔软的甬道如同摆设，她们不会像Omega那样产生无法抑制的发情期，她们不需要被进入。但它毕竟存在着，既然存在，需要的时候，它依然能产生快感。

许涟的技术很好，揉按扩张了一会儿，这个从没被开拓过的Alpha居然被她弄湿了。许涟把两根湿漉漉的手指举到李若兰面前，轻笑一声：“你是太入戏了吗？演Omega演久了，居然跟他们一样会湿。”李若兰抽了一口凉气，恨不得死在床上，她把脸埋进枕头，不愿意再看许涟。

“疼就说。”许涟再次提醒道。她给自己涂了些润滑，然后拍了拍李若兰挺翘的臀：“翘起来点儿，乖。”李若兰感觉这一辈子没有哪刻比此时更屈辱，但她还是照做了。她感觉到Alpha的那玩意在她微湿的穴口蹭了蹭，然后开始往里顶。

是痛的。李若兰攥着床单，咬紧牙关，承受着身后Alpha的入侵。她现在是完全懂了自己的位置在何处了，她没权做主导者，所以只能受着。

完全进入之后，许涟没有动，身下Alpha未曾被探索过的软穴实在是紧得让人头皮发麻，她也不好过。她自认自己不是个温和的床伴，但不知道为什么，对着李若兰时，她就是狠不下心。

“好点儿了吗？”许涟一手按着李若兰的腰窝处，一手去摸她额前蒙着的薄汗。摸了一手湿，她又笑起来：“很疼吗？”李若兰骂人似的嗔笑道：“操，你他妈……下次换我干你试试，你就知道了。”

“还想有下次呢？先办完这次再说吧，”许涟亲了亲李若兰的后颈，“我动了？”李若兰应了一声，下意识把床单攥得更紧。许涟动作很轻，就着润滑剂和Alpha穴里少到可怜的爱液抽送起来。李若兰只感觉那里又痛又胀，但又觉得自己该叫两声，便哼哼唧唧呻吟起来。许涟不是傻子，李若兰是不是装的她听得出来，但既然李若兰有心要取悦自己，许涟也就不打算戳破她。

刚开始许涟的频率还算和缓，几轮下来身下的Alpha好像比刚才更湿了，她也就顺势顶得更狠更快。李若兰原先叫得很生硬，后面呻吟的声调渐渐开始变了，唔唔嗯嗯的又叫又喘，腰臀也开始往后送，迎着许涟的动作，把她吃得更深。

淫靡的水声和肉体相撞的声音回响在房间里，许涟感觉得到李若兰开始进入状态了，她甚至觉得她动情了，因为她下面湿得像个Omega。但许涟还记得这人是个Alpha。她摸到李若兰下面硬着的那处，帮她撸动几下，然后伏在她耳侧笑她：“兰总尺寸也不小啊，可惜今天派不上用场了。难受的话，我帮你摸摸？”

李若兰被侵犯着软穴，硬热的性器还被许涟握在手里，她怀疑炽热的情潮几乎要把自己下面烧穿了。许涟这么问，她便连忙点头：“求求你……帮我……”

“帮你什么？”

“帮我摸摸，求你……”李若兰几乎要哭出来。许涟反倒松了手，又一巴掌拍上她粉白的臀：“求谁帮你摸？”

“涟总，涟总，姐姐……老公，求你帮我……求你操我，我好痒，下面硬得难受……”李若兰终于哭了出来，她语无伦次起来，接着又讨好般扭着腰往后贴，希望能让身后的Alpha满意。

许涟的确满意了。她摁着李若兰的腰，又快又狠地往潮热的甬道里顶，把这个原来想戏弄她的Alpha操得连声哀叫，几乎要爽昏过去。许涟也被她夹得后脑发紧，几次想射又忍了回去，就是想再折磨她一会儿。

李若兰被许涟彻底操开了，湿湿软软的嫩肉开始吸着她，把她往里吮。许涟一边深深浅浅地顶一边笑道：“你该去做个变性手术，真的，你比发情的Omega还骚……下次我该把墙上挂满镜子，好让你看看你自己有多会扭……你里面好热啊，兰总，你夹得好紧。”

平日里少言寡语冷得像座冰山一样的许涟，睡自己肖想已久的Alpha时，就像被打开了荤话开关，说得李若兰要羞愤而死。她都已经泄了一轮，却还被许涟牢牢握着腰，可她前面又硬得发疼，便只好使了些技巧故意去夹许涟那玩意，想让她快点射。

许涟确实也受不住了，又狠狠顶弄了几回，然后闷哼一声，拔出来射在了李若兰的后腰上。她喘了几秒，深吸了一口气，然后贴上李若兰的背，一手绕过去托李若兰的下巴，一手摸到她还硬着的性器。接着，她吹气似的在李若兰耳边问：“还难受吗？兰总，咱们到底几几分？”

她没想到李若兰边喘边念出了四和六这两个数字。

Alpha就是Alpha，给操哭了都不肯松口。许涟笑出了声，她探过去给李若兰把手解开了，然后卡着她柔软的脖子，把她拉了起来，另一只手仍握着她的硬挺。她一言不发地给她打，蹭着点前液做润滑，把整根东西弄得湿滑滚烫。李若兰浑身抖得像筛糠，嘤咛呻吟抑制不住地从嘴边泄出来，已经有些沙哑，许涟却在她射之前停住了——她当然知道Alpha的极限在哪里。

李若兰哭得直抽抽，上气不接下气地求：“别……求求你……许涟，我真的不行……求你，老公，老公想抽几成都行……”

许涟说了句“乖”，手上继续动了起来。李若兰很快就射了出来，乳白的体液沾在许涟手指上、她自己的腹上，还有床单上。但她腿根都在打颤，根本无力去思考自己现在有多狼狈，只想扑到床上好好喘一会儿。

可是身后的Alpha不允许她躺下——许涟又硬了。李若兰声音里带着哭腔：“能不能……等会儿再……”“你自己也是Alpha，你不知道这事等不得？”许涟打断她。

李若兰一副要英勇就义的样子，颤颤悠悠分开了腿，许涟看着她还淌着水的有些红肿的穴口，也不忍心再逼她，于是另想了个解决办法。她还湿热着的双手摸上李若兰饱满浑圆的乳，揉捏了两把，然后感叹道：“啧，兰总作为一个Alpha，胸比Omega还翘……可不能浪费啊，你说是不是？”

李若兰听懂了这句话的意思。她在许涟身前伏下去，捧着“比Omega还翘”的那对软肉，去给许涟夹她依然挺立着的性器。刚刚那会儿激烈的性爱，让李若兰感觉自己几乎要在情潮里溺毙，现在虽和刚才不同，可她明显察觉到某种屈辱的快感像小虫子一样爬在她身体里，在啮噬着她最后那点尊严。她卖力地捧着软肉，为身前的Alpha服务，留在她乳肉间的色情水痕只让她觉得浑身燥热。

没一会儿，许涟估摸着李若兰的手也酸了，便掐着她的下巴，迫使她含了下去。李若兰以为自己会厌恶另一个Alpha的味道，可她没有。她甚至迷迷糊糊觉得，这个Alpha的味道让她的欲火烧得更烈了。

最后许涟咬着牙，叫她闭上眼睛。Alpha微温的、混合着信息素味道的体液射在她脸上。李若兰不敢动，直到许涟给她清理干净，然后捧着她的脸，在她唇上落下一个吻。

“按你说的吧，四六分，”她听到许涟轻叹了一声，“李若兰，别再耍小聪明，现在局势变了，你再一意孤行，只会满盘皆输的。你要看清自己，好吗？我不想……我不想你以后像现在这样，跪在别人跟前……”

不知道为什么，李若兰想起了那些曾经在自己身前张开双腿的Omega们。

她听到自己像个真正的Omega一样开了口，嗓音里有化不开的情欲：“不会的。”

她说：“我知道我是谁。”

“嗯？”

“我是涟总一个人的婊子，”她去舔吻许涟的耳垂，“我会乖的，我只做老公一个人的婊子。”

“操。”

许涟几乎听到自己磨后槽牙的声音：“你真的该去变性。”

-

**END**


End file.
